Childhood Friend
by KaichouLover2788
Summary: What will happen to Usui and Misaki's relationship if their relationships will be interrupted by one of Usui's childhood friend?... pls review my first fan-fic it will help me a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable Happenings**

~**Flashback**~

"Hey the two of you, no students are allowed to run in the hallway" said Misaki.

"Oh it's the demonic prez again" said by one of the boys.

"You know that girls should act more feminine" said by a student behind her

"Oh it's just you Usui" said by Misaki

"Why did you miss me" said by Usui

*blush

"Who would miss a perverted alien like you" said by Misaki

"So you did miss me" said by Usui

"Shuddup!, like I said who would miss a perverted alien like you" said Misaki

While Misaki and Usui are talking to each other, a girl with blond hair came in front of them.

"Hey….do you still remember me? Takumi-kuuunn…."said by a blond hair girl

"Ohhhh…..Are you the new transferee here in Seika? Said by Misaki interruply

"Yyyesss…" said by the girl with a scared expression

"Hajimemashite(nice to meet u) I'm the student council president of Seika High" said by Kaichou

"Hmmm….gomen(sorry) I don't know any girl like you….ja ne(see you) come Misaki lets go home" said Usui interrupting the introduction of Misaki

"Shitsure na!(rude), have you already forgotten me? Takumiii-kunnn… watashi wa (I am) Uehara Yumi…"Said Yumi

**~ End of Flashback~**

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Author's Note:

Hello guys! This is my first time publishing a story here in Fanfic. Please help me by reviewing my story. It will really help me a lot to improve my skills in writing stories. Thank You! Hope you enjoy reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Memories

After Usui and Misaki finished their part time job at the maid café, the two of them departed their ways to head back to their house. When Usui got home, he realized that his apartment was a mess and decided to clean up. When he was sorting his old photo book, an old picture fell down from the book. He saw it was a picture of him and his childhood friend, then he suddenly realized that there was something written at the back of the picture. It said,

To: Usui Takumi

Sayonara! (Good bye) Hope to see you soon!

P.S. Takuumiiii-kuunnnn DONT' FORGET ME! And remember your promise.

When he finished reading the picture, he saw a small cargo box…

"Hmmm….What is this?" Usui said to himself

When he opens it he saw a music box, letters, old toys, some books and many more…. He realized there was a small keyhole in the bottom of the music box.

"Does it still work?" Usui thought

He remembered that he found a small key while cleaning his closet drawer, then he run towards to his room to find the key. After that he inserted the key to the music box, and then the top of the music box suddenly opens and played a cheerful classic song. He remembered that it was a song that they used to listen when they were still young.

~Flashback~

When Usui was 8 yrs. Old, he lived in Europe. When Usui is coming home from school, he saw a girl crying in the park. Then he decided to talk to her.

"Why are you crying?" asked by Usui

"Because my mother died in a car accident" said by a young girl

"Don't cry we are just the same. I also don't have a mother." said by Usui

"Aren't you sad because you don't have a mother?" asked by the young girl

"I am also sad, but we have to be strong for them right?" said by Usui

"I think you're right" said by the young girl

"From now on let's be friends…..watashi wa (I am…) Usui…Usui Takumi. How about you?" asked by Usui

"Watashi wa Yumi…..Uehara Yumi" said by Yumi

~End of Flashback~

Morning comes…..

When Misaki and Usui are heading to school they saw a big commotion in front of the school gate.

"What's with the commotion" said by Misaki

"I told you Usui is not like that" said by a familiar voice

"Ohh….so are you his knight and shining armor?" said by a male student from the other school

After hearing what the other student said she slapped him in the face which made the male student very mad.

"You're really making me pissed off!" said by the male student

"So what!" said by Yumi which made the male student angrier

Usui was shocked that the familiar voice is Yumi. He realized that the male student was going to hit her, so he quickly run towards her and grabs her hand then the two of them run together away from the crowd, and heads to the roof top.

"Huff… huff…, Hey why did you do that?" asked by Yumi

"How about you who told you to argue with delinquent boys from other school" said by Usui

"Bu…but they are saying bad things about you…" said by Yumi

"Even though they are saying that you shouldn't pick a fight, what would happened if I didn't come there to save you"

"*sniff *sniff because I don't like people saying bad things about you, even though you had already forgotten me, I will still keep our promise" said by Yumi

"Seriously, you're really stubborn" said by Usui while patting her head

When a boy opens the door of the roof top he saw that Usui was patting Yumi's head

"*click *click *click this will be a hit" said by a boy from the newspaper club while taking photos of Usui and Yumi

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry guys if you waited too long we had too many home works and projects these past few days and thank you for reviewing my story it really helped me improved creating stories. Please continue on reviewing my stories thank you…. =)!


End file.
